howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toothless
The "fighting style" section has such terrible spelling mistakes it makes me cringe... Avaera8820 03:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, the fighting style section should be deleted or at least corrected and redirected to the Night Fury article. 06:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Grammar? I love the movie, and I would like it if the pages had perfect grammar and spelling. If there's a way to unlock it I would gladly fix all of it without taking anything out or adding anything Or at least, if anyone who has the power to unlock it could? If you want me to, just tell me. Change the name please! We need to change this pages name back to Toothless. I don't know how, but I really wish someone would. This is serious vandalism. Someone redirected tooothless to a tiny page called two best friends. I have been able to retrieve all of the info on Toothless that was lost, but I can't fix the name. Of all the pages thst we need to keep in good condition, this is it!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) 15:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't yell, I changed it back, and will do it again if someone changes it back to "Two Best Friends." Spectreofflame (talk) 15:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Toothless is soooo cute.Aang13 (talk) 01:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Wallpaper I found my new desktop wallpaper! Thank you Toothless.(Person not Dragon) Your welcome! It is a pretty epic mometn. Toothless (not talking about myself) is such an amazing character. Actually, I am almost sure AddyD sent me this picture when I asked him for some screenshots. So thanks to AddyD! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 00:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok Tothless. I will thank now. Electric Skrill (talk) 00:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hookfang I saw the picture you posted and I was wondering if we could use this gif as well. Seems good. I don't lnow which is better though...The image is in full HD and fits with the formatting of the rest of the page, but the gif is really good. I guess we could put both...I'll work it out.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 18:13, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I knew you would like the GIF! By the way, am I the only one who thinks Hookfang is dark red in the movie and light orange in the series. Everyone I mention that to seems to not believe me. Electric Skrill (talk) 18:43, April 15, 2013 (UTC) That depends on the lighting. In certain scenes he looks really, really orange in the series. Howvere in others he has his more appropriate color. The first two epsidodes notably make him look more orange, but in others he is still more redish. In the film he is a dark redish orange. Mostly red, but there is a tiny orange hue on him in certain light. So, yes, I do think he ocassionally looks orange in the series, but is just the lighting causing a problem. Thankfully practically all the newere episodes keep him in good color. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 18:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Mess up The page was a big mess up, so I rollbacked it. Things to change can be discussed here, but we're not doing every single book having a single section. The section in the books is good enough. --Station7 (talk) 17:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Voice actor? OK, who said that Charlie Skanker is toothless' voice actor? He does'nt even have a voice actor! His roars and other noises are animal noise remixes! If you want a human voice, he was technically voiced by Randy Thom, the supeviser sound designer, according to the trivia! I demand to know who's responsible for this! Show yourself!!! I demand you to show yourself!!!!!Evilfeline (talk) 16:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Dragondude45 (talk) 20:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC)THIS IS NOT A TOOTHLESS TOPIC I JUST NEED HELP! EVILFELINE AND ELECTRIC SKRILL IF U GUYS R HEARING THIS HELP1 MY BEST FRIEND ELIJAH WENT ON THE DREAMWORKS DRAGONS WIKIA AND TYPED IN WHAT THAT WIKIA CONTRIBUTER SAID! AND NOW FOR SOME REASON I CANT TYPE/EDIT ANYTHING! PLASE UN BLOCK THE CONTRIBUTER AND HELP ME! PLEASE GET THIS! TOOTHLESS THE NIGHT FURY PLEASE TELL EVILFELINE AND ELECTRIC!Dragondude45 (talk) 20:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Whoops forgot to finish and I messed up. Please read this Gian. A Gronkle, a speed stinger, a terrible terror, and a smothering smokebreath are the only dragons that can't knock over a human with their wings.. Please, stop adding useless info, and what did Meatlug being on him have to do with his wings? Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 20:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Red Death and evil Bewilderbeast to enemies list? Is it possible to add the Red Death and Drago's Bewilderbeast to Toothless' enemies list? Justin Holland (talk) 23:46, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Drago's Bewilderbeast is already on toothless's enemies list. Red Death shouldn't be on his enemies list, i believe only alive People/Dragons should be on Toothless enemies list. Own movie Do you guys think he should get his own movie? Editing I am a registered member here, but I can't manage to get to editting. I have in the past, but now I can't. Every time I try, the edit page is blank except for the info box. Any ideas? If not, I was going to put in Toothless' relationship with Heather.--NightFuryLover31 (talk) 15:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : I am able to edit the page just fine, try disabling all of your personal JS and CSS to see if it helps. If not, you may want to report this to Staff. Rider ranger47 12:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) OK, though one thing. I don't know what JS and CSS is.--NightFuryLover31 (talk) 15:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : Then skip that step and contact Staff if you are still having the problem. Rider ranger47 15:49, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I never had to contact staff before, so I don't know how.--NightFuryLover31 (talk) 15:53, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :It's not hard, just go to this link and fill out all the blanks. Which editor do you use? Rider ranger47 17:29, July 9, 2015 (UTC)